Someone like you
by demiprincess
Summary: the song Someone like you was dedicated to Brittany by Santana she wrote it after being a coward on not telling her parents that she love brittany. Story takes after 10 years from high school and Brittany's married to someone else.


I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

The music filled the whole store. It was sung coming from the heart and seems like the singer meant every word she says, the song was really beautiful, but something in it makes her feel sad, her heart aches , and she felt lost. She can't understand what the song is making her. Until she realized that the voice was familiar and the song seems like dedicated to her.

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over

Thinking hard over and over where she heard that voice, she didn't know that her daughter was missing. She quickly looked for the child. She runs and shouts calling for her daughter. Tears are now falling to her cheeks, she don't know if it was because of the song or that her daughter was lost.  
"Mommy!" a Blondie little girl ran cheerfully towards her, she hugs her,

"Mommy looked, Santa is going to buy me this! "The little girl was jumping while holding a big stuffed toy duck.

"Santa?" Brittany said looking at the woman that her child was talking about

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over yet

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

"Santana" Brittany whispered but enough for the Latina to hear.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She didn't even realize that tears where now falling again but she was glad that was her daughter who asked.

"Baby I was just afraid I didn't notice you were missing Please don't go anywhere that mommy didn't know" Brittany said then hugged her child tightly.

"But I said I was going to the toys"

"Oh I'm sorry baby I didn't heard but promise me you won't go anywhere that mommy didn't say yes, okay?"

"Yes mommy"

"Okay let's go home now"

"But how about duckie and Santa?" Brittany almost forgot about Santana she looked up to her and the Latina was smiling she looked so beautiful than ever. But she can still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Britt" Santana finally spoke.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

"H-hi" Brittany said trying to compose herself before she cries again.

"Hey little bug, why don't you ask your Mommy if we can buy your duckie now? Santana said while grinning to the little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy! Santa will buy duckie now, please, please "the girl pout to her mother.

"O-okay" Brittany still not processing the happenings.

"Yes! Santa lets go now!" the girl said while pulling Santana to the counter.

"Not so fast bug, please don't call me Santa"

"Okay but promise me you won't call me bug?"

"Okay bug I mean princess, promise" Santana said grinning while showing her pinky.

"What's that?"

"This is pinky, I pinky promise you I won't call you bug again, you should interlock yours with mine and promise me too that you won't call me Santa".

"Okay I pinky promise, now let's go buy duckie!"

Watching the whole scenario made her mind drift away again She remember the times that they were pinky locking during high school,

"_Britty Mama said you and mama will be together forever is that true? Are you going to be my mommy now?_

_Brittany cant contain her smile hidden anymore, she grinned hugely and said _

"_Yes I will be your Mommy now" _

"Mommy we already bought duckie"

"Baby did you say thank you?" "Of course mommy, Tana said she's going to visit us sometimes."

"Hey I kind of need to go now, so see you guys soon?"

Santana said while putting shades before Brittany can response Santana hugs them

"bye britt, bye princess" and just that, she walks away.

"Mommy lets go I want mama to see duckie"

as they arrived home Brittany sighed happily that her wife isn't' home yet her mind keeps on drifting off and she doesn't want her wife to think that something is wrong.

It's been years since she last saw the Latina in person years since she last saw her on the television and years since she last heard her voice on the radio. After their graduation the new direction all went to New York except Santana, Finn, Puck and Sam they all goes to California and the reason the four of them deciding to go there together is unknown.

The last information She knew is that Puck, Sam and Santana took pre- law while Finn took some business course and after years. Santana became a singer and Finn is on Broadway. When she first heard the voice of the Latina on the radio she thought she was getting crazy but when she saw her on TV, promoting her album, she can't understand the mixture of her emotion, she was happy but angry and confuse, she became an obsessed fan of the Latina, but since she has a growing relationship with Eliza now her wife she stopped, they move to Lima and get rid of any close things that the Latina can remind her. Her thoughts were interrupted when her daughter asked her when will be her mama coming home. She just sighed.

**After two days,**

Britt, are you ready?

"Yeah I'm coming down on a bit"

"Mommy faster! I want to show Aunt tana my new duckie watch"

"Steph, you can't shout at your Mommy like that she's coming down"

"Sorry Mama I'm just excited".

After what happened to the grocery store Brittany told her wife what happed but she change a little bit about the reason why she didn't notice her daughter missing.

She can't stop looking on the mirror she wants to look good , she even bought a new dress and heel saying that she want to impress the gleeks but of course she wants Santana to notice her. Sighing loudly she thought to herself, what the hell was she thinking; she has a daughter and a wife. As she shook her head, she came down as they go to Carole's house.

"Brittany! Eliza! it's good to see you guys" Kurt said, he only met Eliza once and it was on the wedding day,

"You girls where early, you looked taller now huh" he said to Stephanie, "Mommy where's Aunt tana?"

"I don't if she's around already, asked uncle Kurt".

"Oh please I'm not that old, and uncle? Really? And Aunt tana?

"Kurt let them in first" Blaine said.

"You Boys looked good too, thanks for having us here" Eliza said.

"Quinn!" Brittany said

"It's been so long I missed you guys" she said as she hugged both Rachel and Quinn.

"I miss you too Britt, hi Steph, hi Elisa" Quinn said smiling while Rachel just give hugs to the two.

"Steph, don't you want to show them you watch?" Liz said

"Aunt Quinn and Rachel and Uncle Kurt and Blaine looked at my duckie watch mama bought it to me after she saw the big duckie that Aunt tana bought me" steph said grinning hugely

"Mommy I told you we should have brought her here so they can see her" steph added. It made everyone confuse especially Quinn who raised her brow.

"Baby she was so big besides you're going to play with her with grandma right?" Brittany said completely ignoring the questioning looked that Quinn is giving her.

"Yes mommy",

"Okay now go and play with the toys you brought".

"Okay wait, whose aunt tana?" Kurt asked and before Brittany and Eliza can answer the bell ring

"Puck! Sam! Finn!" it was a little awkward but Kurt hugged them all, "Guys come in" Blaine said,

"I'll just wait here for Santana she's just signing some autograph". Finn said and Blaine just nodded.

"It's good to see you guys" Sam said they exchange hugs,

"Sam, Puck this is my lovely wife Eliza" Brittany said proudly.

"Sam Evans "he said and hugged Eliza.

"Elizabeth Pierce-Adams" she said giving a sweet smile.

"Noah Puckerman, But please call me Noah." He said as he gives his hand. Liz take it completely confused, as well as everyone else, they thought it was some kind of a joke but Puck seems so serious, Liz was expecting that Puck would try to hit on her, knowing his backround.

The doorbell rang again and there comes Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Artie.

"Hey guys" Blaine said motioning them to enter.

"There were so many people outside, we thought we were on the wrong house, But then we saw Santana and Finn" Tina Said.

"Yeah, She was a Big superstar now" Artie said.

"Where are Grace and Kevin? Rachel asked to Artie and Mercedes.

"Oh, they can't go, there were so many patients in the hospital and in need of doctors" Mercedes said and Artie just nodded.

"Aunt Tana? Where is she?" Stephanie said. She was jumping excitedly when she heard Santana's name.

And at the last time the Bell rang again.


End file.
